A Romp Through The Forbidden Forest
by lover-of-potions
Summary: At the age of 24, Lily follows Severus into the forest. What awaits her is a reception she'll never forget. / Warning: Contains spanking and completely AU.


It's late, so perhaps I am slightly delusional, although it doesn't help that I have been seeking out dark fanfiction containing Snape and Lily for the last hour. But here is a little bit of angsty yummy darkness that I needed to get out of my system.

WARNING: Contains corporal like punishment between Snape and Lily. Don't like, don't read, this is your warning.

* * *

Severus Snape brushed his fingers softly along the curves of her right buttock. He loved the feeling of her skin, although he never imagined that he would be sharing this intimate moment. Why did she have to follow him into the forest?

Lily didn't know if the soft touch of his fingers felt comforting or only made her more angry and embarrassed. She was almost tempted to yell at him to just get it over with already, but she couldn't find the courage to speak. The space was considerably quiet despite the amount of death eaters in the vicinity watching.

Severus had Lily draped over his knees with her ass up in the air. He may have enjoyed this moment if he wasn't forced to share it with all his colleagues. He repositioned his legs again to get a better angle and trailed his fingers back down her other cheek.

Someone shouted from the back, "Get it over with! Some of us would like to get back to enjoying our own gals."

This only made Lily tenser, and he could feel her muscles tighten over his legs. Quietly sighing, he knew there was no way out for either of them. Raising his hand in the air, Lily sucked in a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut; she had never been spanked before.

His hand came swooping down and it made a loud _smack_ when it came into contact with her flesh. Her arse was so pale, that it already turned pink from the one hit. The death eaters began to hoot and holler at the spectacle.

_One down, twenty-three more to go_ he thought to himself. One for every birthday she had.

Lily swore to herself that she would not allow herself to scream. She may cry, or whimper, but she refused to scream.

Severus raised his hand again and let another one fall onto her bottom slightly lower than the last. She gasped this time, but clenched her jaw shut to stop anything from escaping.

It wasn't until the third or fourth hit that a small whimper escaped her lips unintentionally. And that was only due to the fact he had managed to spank her in the same spot twice. Severus was being very careful not to inflict too much pain, but he still had to keep it convincing.

At about ten, some of the death eaters were getting a little restless.

"You can do better than that mate! Let me have a go at her if you are finding yourself tired!"

The other death eaters chuckled at this remark, clearly pleased by the idea. Lily squirmed underneath his arms, clearly not pleased by the idea.

"Stay still" he grumbled. He did not wish to put her in an even stronger body-binding curse.

"There is no way in hell I will allow another death eater to…"

But before she could finish that sentence, he had raised his leg so that her bottom felt even more exposed and with a _Smack_ his hand came into contact with the sensitive spot where her thighs met her bum. This was not the first time Severus Snape had spanked someone, and it would not be his last.

Lily was not expecting this new intense stinging and an _Oomph_ portrayed her true feelings of pain.

"That's more like it!" Someone shouted.

_Smack!_

Severus had to keep himself from cringing every time. Although he never had anything against a bit of spanking in the bedroom, he never wanted to do this.

_Smack!_

He started to think of ways to make it up to her.

_Smack!_

Despite the fact she was the one who followed him into the forbidden forest.

_Smack!_

But he had some potions brewed up back in his office to cure such pains. He was just thankful that the Dark Lord was not here, or else her fate would have been much more grave.

Severus Snape released a reign of terror on Lily's backside, no longer able to fake it. With each swat, Lily could feel herself losing control. It started with a few tears and then some sobs. By the end of the experience, she was out right crying and at one point questioned whether Severus was actually enjoying this. She cursed his name and this only made the Death Eaters more aroused that in return infuriated her more. But she kept her promise and never screamed once, much to everyone's disappointment (minus hers and Snapes).

He had just finished number 23 and whispered, "Last one."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She found his sympathy weak and it left a disgusting taste in her mouth. Rolling up her sleeves, she raised her wand and whipped it down with perfect aim before Severus could do the honours. It sounded like a whip, and left a long red dash across the reddened cheeks of Lily's backside.

Lily choked on the pain, not really sure what happened, but she knew it was much more worse than any of the other swats. Severus on the other hand was completely aware and narrowed his eyes at Bellatrix. He would get his revenge later.

Bellatrix didn't seem to be scared though. Instead she shouted "24!" and stuck out her tongue at Severus when he glared at her. All the death eaters burst out laughing and began to make their way back home. Severus gave Lily a moment to recompose herself before unbinding her and helped her to her feet.

By the time he was able to look her in her eyes, her face was shiny from tears and her actual cheeks were just as red as her other cheeks.

"Lets fix you up." He suggested meekly, offering his hand. She nodded with a frown, looking absolutely distraught, and they apparated back into his office.

"I thought you couldn't apparate on school grounds." She said between sobbing and wiping away her tears with the backs of her hands.

"You can't, but we were so far in the forest that the barrier of magic no longer affected us. As for landing in my quarters, Dumbledore set up a small space where only I can leave and arrive from." He left out the part that the only reason he had this privilege was to get to Death Eater meetings without being noticed.

"Oh" was all she answered and waited for him to stop fumbling around his cabinets. He managed to pull out a small container with a twist off lid.

"Lay down." He motioned to his bed. She looked at it wearily but obliged. The worst had been done, she assumed.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled her skirt up not to hurt her. She gasped though and reached around, refusing to let him. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I am only going to apply a salve that will help the pain and speed up the healing." He explained.

"You promise?" she asked, still clutching her skirt down.

"Yes." He promised.

Slowly she let go and brought her arms up around her head to hide her face. She was still not over the humiliation.

Severus scooped out a glob of the white cream and softly rubbed it in circular motions over all the reddened spots. She moaned in relief, and her whole body relaxed as the salve worked it's magic. This made him smile as he continued to apply more and then covered her up again.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better." She replied, satisfied.

"Good!" he said enthusiastically, "Now why in Merlin's beard did you follow me into the forest?"

Lily moaned only this time in exhaustion. "Can't we talk about this later?" she asked.

"No" was all he replied.

She tried to turn over on her side, to look at him, without wiping off any of the cream.

"I don't know. I thought maybe you were going on a hike and I could join you." She honestly really wasn't sure why she did it. A part of it was that she was curious why he entered the forest every Wednesday at the same time. (Although now she had her answer). "But I promise you, I will not be doing that again."

"I guess not." He replied, trying to suppress a chuckle. She tried to sit up, to see him better but he forced her to lie down, and then laid beside her.

"I assure you my darling that the next time I spank you, it will be in the confinements of my own quarters and instead of crying, you will be moaning my name." he smirked with a devilish look in his eyes.

She scrunched up her nose, not really sure if she liked the sounds of that. But he was only joking… right?


End file.
